Destiny & Domesticity
by FangirlingCaptain
Summary: Emma has a little surprise for Killian after retrieving him from the Underworld. Very brief spoilers from 5x10 and speculation for 5x11.


**_A/N: Hello again. So recently I have had a lot of inspiration and I've written a couple fanfics. I was meant to post a different one today but after watching the episode, I thought of this and decided to write it and post it instead. Since I have two others done, I will be posting them both this week so please follow my account to get a notification when I post them._**

 ** _I know that there is a lot for them to talk about after everything that has happened, but the angst was too much in this episode, so I needed to write some fluff._**

 ** _I decided to post all three this week since we need all the fluff we can get after 5x10 and before 5x11, in which I will literally die._**

 ** _So I got this idea after watching 5x10 and seeing that the Middlemist meadow seems like an important place for Captain Swan considering everything that has happened in that meadow._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this and give it a fav, follow and review and hopefully you all read my other two fanfics I have already posted as well as the new ones this week._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, I only own the storyline._**

* * *

"Killian," Emma cried as she pulled him towards her to hug him after having lost him to the Underworld.

They had just saved him from Hades and Emma could not believe that Killian was finally back. After Emma had stabbed Killian with Excalibur to save her family, which Killian later revealed to her was his plan the whole time knowing she would not be able to kill him without a push, they all went on a journey to recover Killian from the Underworld. All the pain and terror she felt when she lost Killian was worth it when he was safe and back in her arms. She knew she would not let him go for at least a week, after losing him too many times in such a short period of time, and if someone complained, well tough luck. She had not been able to enjoy a moment with Killian without the Dark Ones interfering for over a month and a half, and that was six week too much.

Emma finally let go of Killian so he could greet everyone else before wrapping her arms around his waist making sure to keep hold of him as she knew she would not be able to lose him a fourth time to death.

"Are you alright love?" Killian asked noticing the tears beginning to fall from Emma's eyes.

"I'm just glad you're back is all," she sniffed, placing her head on his shoulder.

Killian smiled at her, understanding what she was going through and whispered an "I love you" into her hair before giving her a kiss on her forehead, reassuring her that he was there and he was not going anywhere.

The group all began to walk towards Granny's but Emma turned to them and told them that there was something she needed to do first and then she and Killian would join them. Everyone agreed knowing that they needed to work some things out before the town celebrated yet another victory.

"Where are we going?" Killian followed Emma.

"To our house," she smiled, glad she was finally able to call it that.

Killian smiled back at her and leaned his head on top of Emma's as they walked back to their white picket fence house.

As soon as they arrived there and walked up to the door, Killian picked up Emma bridal style and carried her through the threshold, after Emma had opened the door. Emma's laughter brought so much joy to Killian. They had been through an immense amount of pain and anguish in so little time, that he was afraid he would not hear his Swan laughing for a while. Knowing that he was the one to make her laugh again filled his heart with so much happiness, he felt like his heart would explode.

"I've seen your house before Emma. What did you want to show me?" his curiosity shining through.

"It's our house Killian," she said with a smile. "And I wanted to show you something out back."

Emma took Killian's hand and walked him through the house to the backyard. Killian gasped at what he saw. A whole garden of the Middlemist flowers was growing with little speckles of green grass in-between.

"I did this as a reminder to myself that I would find you just like you always find me, and we will finally have our happy ending together. I used the flower you gave me back in Camelot to help grow them with a little magic, but don't worry it was light magic," she explained proud of herself for not giving up hope.

"This is incredible Swan. You kept the rose, did you," he smirked, raising his eyebrow.

Emma just smiled at him before leading him into the garden. "You know, every time we have been surrounded by these flowers, we have never been able to keep our hands off each other. What do you say we continue that tradition?"

"I wholeheartedly agree," Killian whispered giving her a flower which she gratefully accepted before leaning in and kissing him.

She couldn't believe she was actually here with him. It felt like forever since they were this close. She never wanted this moment to end. She was here with her true love, their hands wrapped around each other, not worrying about any dangers that they may have to face.

"You truly are a marvel, Emma. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did," he admitted.

"You were always here for me no matter what, always loving me, trusting me and believing in me. Even when I did not believe in myself, that's what you did," she acknowledged.

"So did you want to go to Granny's or cook dinner together?" Emma suggested.

"I haven't had the chance to impress you with my cooking skills yet love, so I think you know my answer," Killian laughed.

Emma followed Killian back into the house not letting go of his hand, needing reassurance that he was there and not just a figure of her imagination. They did not have all the ingredients they needed to make spaghetti, something Killian had never made but had seen her eat at restaurants when they went on dates, so they put on their coats and left to go to the only grocery store in Storybrooke. It was such a domestic course of action that Emma was surprised she was not freaking out over the whole ordeal. She had really come so far when it came to her commitment issues. Although she did have the best partner-in-crime to help her get through every day and every challenge life throws at them.

After they had bought all their ingredients, they placed all the bags in the car and drove back home. Emma had already texted her mother telling her that they would join them another time as they were going to cook dinner and enjoy their first day back together with just the two of them.

To Emma's surprise, when they got home, Killian looked up the recipe on the internet (yeah apparently he knows how to use it now. It was probably Henry who taught him) and began to follow it with Emma sitting on the counter watching him as he multitasked, stirring the pot of meat and bolognaise sauce and attending to the pot with the boiling water. She had no idea he was such a natural in the kitchen, although it was Killian Jones, that man could do absolutely anything, which she continuously found out every day. Emma had a smile on her face watching Killian cook, which he noticed and did not let go.

"Why I had no idea you found me so irresistibly handsome Swan. I knew I was handsome but you flatter me," he teased knowing that Emma had been staring at him for at least three minutes.

Emma smirked before getting off the stool and going up behind him, standing so close he could feel her breath on his neck. Killian sucked in a breath before he turned around catching Emma off guard and kissed her nose and then quickly turning the stove off before he got carried away and the food burnt. Luckily, the food was done before something could happen to it, and so they sat down to eat their first meal together. Although it had started with them cooking together, it soon ended with Killian cooking most of the dish on his own as he told her he wanted to do this for her (with some help from Emma of course, when it came to modern appliances), and who was she to complain, her incredibly hot boyfriend was cooking her dinner.

They finally had the domesticity they had always dreamed of, and they couldn't be happier spending their time with the person they loved more than life itself. Even though they had many challenges thrown at them, they persevered though them all together and it made them stronger as people and as a couple. A couple that couldn't wait to spend the next chapter of their lives, finally living out their dreams in the best way possible, together.


End file.
